Snowyy b
|nation = 30px Niger|town = 30px CoolKids|towny_rank = |occupation = |religion = 20px Sunni Islam|discord = Snowyy#9017|date_of_spawn = 1 November 2018|place_of_spawn = 30px Congo|gender = 30px Attack Helicopter|zodiac = Sagittarius|height = 1.72m|weight = 52kg|nation_history = Polish_Kingdom, Britain, Polish_State, Denmark, Japan, Shimazu, Imperial_Japan, Britain, Niger|status = Banned|server_role = Player|date_of_ban = 2/6/2020|reason = Reaching 5 warnings}} Description One of EarthMC Novafags that keep playing on EarthMC that registered on 1st November 2018. Known from being very active in PvP. Currently, he's under the nickname of NigerienCheater. On 6th of February 2020, he got IP-Banned from EarthMC for reaching 5 warnings, 1 day later, his warn appeal got denied. Towns 01/11/2018-29/12/2018 - Warsaw 29/12/2018-14/05/2019 - Szczecin 14/05/2019-8/27/2019 - Ashikaga 8/28/2019-12/29/2019 - Shikara 12/29/2019-1/2/2020?- CoolKids 1/2/2020-10/01/2020? - Agadem 10/01/2020-Currently - Alpha Important titles 20-30/11/2018-29/12/2018 - Polish Count (Old Poland) 20-28/02/2019-18/03/2019 - Polish Chancellor (Polish State) 18/03/2019-07/04/2019 - Polish King (Polish State) 07/04/2019-14/05/2019 - Danish Chancellor (Prince) 15/05/2019-8/28/2019 - Japanese Chancellor Short history He started playing on EarthMC Terra Nova on 1st November 2018 few hours after Terra Nova has started. When he joined, he spawned in Congo, after that he sent a screenshot of his location to old Polish Discord server begging anyone to invite him to town so he could teleport to Europe. After that, the first Polish king - Mlecz invited him to town called Gdansk so he could teleport to Europe. After that he got kicked by him, because he had to help making bartek50b Warsaw. He told him where bartek50b is so he can go to him. When Snowyy_b finally got to bartek50b's location and started mining so he could found some resources and finally make a town. Pretty short time after that the town of Warsaw has been create and got instantly invited to town. He fought in some wars like first Polish-Danish war. A long time after that, on 29th December, he decided to join another town called Szczecin in north-west Poland. Short time after that he became the councillor of this town, as he was respectful player for EarthMC Poles, and he was very active. Later he became the member of Szczecin's council. He was one of the most important player during the Polish civil war because of his PvP skills. He became the mayor of Szczecin in like 3-2 months, because of the will of the mayor which was mayor before him, but he had to return it after some time. It never happended because Snowyy_b won the elections for king in Polish_State, he continued rebuilding Szczecin to modern city, destroyed some buildings, replacing them with skyscrapers, he made new roads with concrete. At the beginning of April he decided to sold Poland because of problems with citizens. After that he made Szczecin Danish once again, also making himself the new Danish prince and new member of Danish council. He fought in 2nd Danish-Polish war, and fought almost every battle of it. In May, he heard that his friend and the member of Danish council - FenZenyatta decide to reborn Japan, he decided to help him doing that, so he made his friend mayor of Szczecin and left the town, joining Fen's town - Ashikaga. In the same day as he left Szczecin, he became the member of Japanese council as Grand Maester. He got kicked from Japanese council somewhere in August by Yllalen due to his terrorism acts. Some days after that he lost the trust for Yllalen after he deranking him from Councillor. Because of that he lost the trust for Yllalen, and he started moving his items to another Japanese town called Shikara. Some time after that, when he moved every important item, he joined Shikara. Some time after that, the mayor of Amami decided to leave town, but there were no candidates for new mayor, after hearing that Snowyy decided to became the mayor of Amami, because of boring situtation in Amami, he gave the mayor to most active player in Amami, and after that he started hopping to few towns, firstly Komatsu, then Sussex, CoolKids, Agadem where he was few days and finally he settled in Alpha ruled by his friend - alek_b. On 6th of Feburary 2020 he got IP-Banned for reaching maximum warnings (5) and 1 day later, his appeal got denied.